Silent Night
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: ..Pit x Red.. ..Short Story.. One was a boy who was only interested in pokemon training and the other was an angel, who was obviously too chaste and innocent for such activities.


ANOTHER SPUR OF THE MOMENT SHIT FIC. HOORAY.

I actually been wanting to write a Pit/Red fic since like.... forever, I didn't think this would be the one I would upload first. (Curses, Razz beat me to the first Pit/Red fic.) This is also dedicated to all the Pit/Red fans out there (and I suddenly realized that there are a lot of them too. ._.) that have been wanting something from me. I still have to draw something for them. Huh.

* * *

Nobody knew what the two did at the dead of the night. Nobody suspected it either, even with all the pants and moans and banging of the bedpost against the walls they heard. Their neighbors denied it and blamed it on their imaginations or the floors above them. It couldn't have been them; they were too young for that kind of stuff. One was a boy who was only interested in pokemon training and the other was an angel, who was obviously too chaste and innocent for that kind of activity.

It was always a peaceful night when they did it. It wasn't like they decided to choose the most quiet nights to have sex; it just happened to always be the right time and place and mood. The window curtains would be half open so that the moon's rays gave light to the dark room. Both would be stripped down to nothing so that skin on skin contact was a hundred percent. (Not to mention that they would have less laundry to do the next day.) The pokemon were always stored away in a drawer so there were no accidental voyeurs.

It became a routine after they first experimented with Meta Knight's wine collection. Pit was always a bit more tolerable to alcohol; he knew what was going on when Red seduced him out of his toga. The pokemon trainer woke up with a headache and a guilty conscience the next day. He avoided the angel for the following week until Pit cornered him in his room and they had a repeat of that night, minus the wine.

The next few times were still a bit awkward. Positions and items were used to experiment, but both boys decided it was just best the traditional way. There were some minor complications, like Pit's wings and Red's allergy to a specific brand of lotion.

Because it hurt to lie down on his wings (despite how feathery they were), Pit always had to be on top. And just because he was always on top, it didn't mean he always topped. There weren't set roles though, they could switch whenever one felt needy or the like.

The mornings were a bit difficult since it was kind of hard to hide the funny walking. A broken ankle or something like excess training was usually the excuse, if anyone asked. Then the two would trade silent smirks when no one was looking.

It wasn't all senseless and carnal desires. The two shared sweet kisses and soothing massages after their love making. Sometimes they would have long, significant conversations after the whole ordeal; if neither of them were too tired for it, that is. Pillow talking was something that seemed more appropriate for them.

"I love you."

Pit lifted his head from that space between Red's neck and shoulder and gaped at the teen's flushed face. The trainer tilted his ahead away to avoid the awkward stare he was receiving.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I said what I meant and I meant what I said."

"No, it's just that… are you sure? It's not like we've been dating or anything, and…"

"I don't know if it's the proper word for it, but I know I want to be with you, even if you don't. I want to be by your side."

Pit put his head on the trainer's chest and closed his eyes. He sighed.

"I don't know if it's love or anything, but I want to tell you that I do feel the same, I enjoy being with you."

He felt the vibration from the other's chest when he hummed an approval of his answer. With a yawn, the angel departed to dreamland and the night was quiet again.

* * *

YAY FAILING. Give me a review to tell me how much I failed. Kthanxbai.

(Lol, my friend came in and read the first two sentences and freaked out. Then I told him people write Ness/Lucas smut and he cried.)


End file.
